


Everything You Do

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Double Dildo, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Watching, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Virgin Luke, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Luke is nervous, but curious, so Han acquires a toy that will allow them to share the experience.





	Everything You Do

1.  
  


Han’s holoprojector was clunky, and everything it played was full of scanlines, but Luke didn’t care. Back  home, he’d never had one at all, and had only caught glimpses of holovids when he was in town with his friends. So he was thrilled by anything he and Han watched together, even the tired vids in Han’s small collection. Han liked to see Luke happy, so they watched them together in Han’s quarters whenever they had a few hours to spare. Luke was always so riveted by them, he never seemed to notice that Han was watching _him_ , more interested in his wide eyes and slight limbs than some overwrought holovid plot.

This particular time was like any other: after the vid was over, Luke went back to his own bunk to sleep, leaving Han a little bereft. Tonight Han felt particularly lonely afterward, and decided to remedy that with another vid, of a different sort. He might as well, he reasoned, since he’d gone to the trouble to haul the projector out.

Han had just settled in with the new vid when there was a knock on the door. Before he could ask the visitor to come back later, Luke swung the door open and bounded into the room.

“Sorry,” he said, “forgot my jacket in here.” He picked up the jacket off the floor, looked at Han reclining, then looked at the holoprojector, which at the moment was displaying two human males favoring each other with desirous glances. “Are you watching another holovid? Hey, I haven’t see this one yet!” Luke sat next to Han, oblivious to the fact that Han’s trousers were half-open.

Han sat up and tried to cover himself with his arms. “Uh, this vid’s a little different, kid. I dunno if you’d be interested in it.”

“What makes you say—” Luke fell into silence as the two men in the vid began tugging each other’s shirts up over their heads, immediately thereafter embracing and kissing with open mouths, only slightly mechanically.

“Is this a pornographic vid?” Luke whispered, like he was afraid someone respectable might hear.

“I suppose it wouldn’t do any good to deny it,” Han said, as they both watched the men in the projection pinching each other’s nipples.

Truth be told, Han had imagined something like this happening, many times, since he and Luke had started watching vids together. He just hadn’t been able to think of a way to make it happen without coming off like a creep or a weirdo. Luke barging in and sitting down while a dirty vid was playing was a stroke of luck he’d never dared imagine. Here Luke was now, in his bunk, watching with obvious fascination.

The situation had a downside, however, which Han hadn’t considered: he felt it wasn’t too farfetched to suppose that Luke didn’t have a lot of experience. And if he’d never seen a vid like this before, this one might be his introduction to the whole matter. It was less than ideal, Luke watching two men who were not making a monumental effort to pretend they weren’t being paid to perform a rote scenario. Han would never have admitted this, because it would make him look like a fool, but he was fond of Luke, and would have liked to provide him with a first impression that was richer in tenderness and affection.

But Han was no stranger to making the best of a bad situation, so he applied himself accordingly now. “You interested in what you’re seeing?” he asked, stroking Luke’s arm and shoulder to see what kind of reaction he’d get.

Luke did not resist Han’s touch, though neither did he respond in kind. “Yeah. Who are these guys? Do you know them?”

Han snorted. “Nah, I don’t know them,” he said, his voice low and soft. “They’re just a couple of guys.”

In the projection, the two men were now entirely divested of clothing, and one was kissing his way down the other’s body, getting on his knees to do so.

“Is this acting,” Luke asked, “or is it real?”

Leaning over, Han breathed against Luke’s ear. “Oh, a little of both, I think,” he said optimistically.

Now, the man in the vid who was receiving a blowjob was saying something encouraging; Han had turned the sound down when he’d put it on, as he found the dialogue unbearably awkward to listen to.

“What’s he saying?” Luke asked.

“Just how much he likes it.” Han continued to touch Luke, brushing the nape of his neck with light fingertips, finding him much more interesting than any pornographic holovid he’d ever seen. The vid was just some guys going through the motions, while Luke’s wide eyes and flushed restlessness were genuine.

Han put his other hand on Luke’s knee, sliding it back and forth, a little further upwards with each stroke. Luke’s eyes never left the vid; he watched raptly as the two men arranged themselves on a couch, one kneeling over the arm of it, the other kneeling behind him. Han’s fingers reached the top of Luke’s thigh, and higher still, until he felt the ridge of Luke’s hard cock beneath his trousers. He didn’t linger there, not yet; instead, he shifted his focus to the buttons of Luke’s shirt, undoing them one by one, pulling the collar away from his neck and shoulder, kissing the smooth, pale skin he uncovered, warm beneath his lips.

Luke gasped softly at a close-up of one of the men spreading lubricant over his long, thick cock, which pulsed visibly in his hand.

“Is he going to…do men really do that with each other? I thought that was just a joke.”

Han hummed a little laugh in the sensitive spot behind Luke’s ear. With most of the buttons undone, he slid his hand beneath the fabric of Luke’s shirt, stroking his chest, gently teasing one nipple between the tips of his first and second fingers.

“ _Oh_ … _oh_ …” Luke said softly, as he watched the man’s slick cock sink into his lover’s body. The act was drawn out, to emphasize how much of it there was to take. “Why would you do that, though?”

“It feels good,” Han said, his hand returning to Luke’s cock, which was now positively straining in its confinement. “It feels amazing, actually. If you do it right, it actually feels better to be the one having it done to you than to be the one doing it.” He peppered Luke’s neck with kisses, and traced the outline of his cock through his trousers. “And I know how to do it right.”

“You would do that to me?” Luke seemed aghast.

“Of course I would.” Han went smoothly for the buttons of Luke’s trousers, undoing them with deliberate care. “When you’re ready for it. When you ask me to.”

Han deftly slipped his hand inside and gripped Luke’s hard cock. If he’d forgotten for a moment that Luke was younger than he was, he was reminded then, as Luke lost control immediately, coming over Han’s hand before Han could administer a single complete stroke.

“Oh, no,” Luke whimpered, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Han chuckled. “That’s alright, kid.” But he was painfully hard, himself, and he’d been fairly distracted from touching his own cock until now. He roughly unbuttoned his trousers and got himself out, putting Luke’s hand on it, asking him to return the favor. Luke needed no further prompting, though he gawped at what he was doing with his mouth slightly open, barely able to believe that he had his friend’s cock in his hand – but utterly willing to see the task through. Han showed little more restraint than Luke had, erupting in Luke’s hand barely fifteen seconds after he’d taken his cock out.

Then there was stillness, save for the vid still playing on the other side of the room. Han was just as floored as Luke at the realization of what they’d just done, though Han did a better job of hiding it – Luke’s jaw was practically on the floor, and he was trembling all over.

Their mutual incredulous silence was broken when Luke said, “I don’t want to go, now. Can I sleep here with you?”

Han looked ruefully at his narrow bunk. “Well, it’ll be a little cramped, but I don’t see why not.”

They discarded anything they’d been wearing that had gotten wet, and laid down in the bunk together, Han spooned up behind Luke. He pulled his single narrow blanket over the both of them, chilly for now but knowing he’d be roasting soon enough, with the kid next to him. After Luke’s initial departure, Han had anticipated a solid six hours of sleep, alone, after jerking off, but now he knew he would be awake all night, unable to fall asleep for the excitement of having a naked Luke tucked in his arms. He couldn’t bring himself to have a problem with this.

 

2.

  
Now that the stash of dirty vids had been revealed to him, Luke lost interest in the more conventional vids in Han’s collection. Every time he visited Han – which was whenever things were quiet and his routine duties seen to – Luke wanted to watch something sexy. Han couldn’t claim to have any objection – Luke showed up, took his clothes off, took Han’s clothes off, touched himself, touched Han, and made the most wonderful sounds the whole time. It was not something to be complaining about.

Were he _compelled_ to complain about it, however, Han would have liked to do a little more beyond the touching. He was baffled by Luke’s simultaneous fascination with, and fear of, anything to do with penetration. Every time they watched a vid together, Luke expressed doubt that such a thing could be fun or pleasurable, and yet, after they had watched everything in his collection, Han noticed that Luke was not interested in re-watching the ones that had no penetration in them.

But, Han was having a good time, so he didn’t press the issue, just answered Luke’s questions when he had them – until he got an idea, something he thought might convince Luke that it was a safe and fun thing to do.

Luke showed up one night, and Han had not bothered to get the holoprojector out. Instead, he had a box for Luke, and asked him to open it. “A little something I picked up when I made that run to Eufornis,” he explained.

Luke opened the box, astonished by what he found inside: it was narrow and cylindrical, about eighteen inches long, very flexible, and had a facsimile of a glans at either end. He closed the box and looked at Han. “I don’t know if I could take _one_ , and you want me to take two?”

“No, kid, no.” Han squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, before explaining, “One end goes in you…and the other goes in me. See, we do it at the same time.”

Luke turned bright red with embarrassment, both at his having misunderstood and at the image he immediately conjured of the two of them using this thing at once. Han gently took the box from him, opened it again, and sidled up to Luke, nuzzling the spot below his ear. “Aren’t you curious to try?”

“Well,” Luke said, eyeing the toy, “if you’ll do it too…”

“Everything you do,” Han assured him.

Luke’s coyness evaporated, and he broke into a broad grin. “Okay!” he said. “Now?” Without waiting for an answer, he was already up and getting out of his clothes. Han laughed and followed suit, and when they were both unceremoniously naked, he reached under the bunk for the other part of Luke’s gift: a bottle of lube. He laid down on his back in the bunk, spreading his legs and encouraging Luke to come sit between them, and face him.

“I’m gonna have you get me ready first,” he said, holding the bottle out for Luke, “so you can learn what it feels like inside.”

Luke took the bottle, never taking his eyes off Han’s spread thighs, and everything he could see between them. Han tilted his pelvis and spread them wider, unafraid of how undignified it was. He encouraged Luke to play with his cock and balls a little bit, something familiar for him, then guided Luke’s fingers to his hole. He explained how to rub and push gently until there was some give. Luke pressed with two fingertips, exploring for its own sake and for once not being overeager.

When Han felt he was ready, and Luke was in just the right place, he held Luke’s hand still and bore down, and a finger slipped inside. Luke gasped. Han let go and said, “Keep going, deeper,” and Luke obeyed.

“Oh, it’s so hot, and it’s…gripping me.”

“Yeah?” Han panted, “What else do you feel?”

Luke poked around, somewhat aimlessly. “It’s smooth. And soft.”

“Move your finger around. Go like this.” Han demonstrated with his own finger, and Luke imitated him, until he stroked Han’s prostate. Han’s eyes rolled backward and his back arched. “ _Unh_ , yes, do you feel that? That little bump? That’s where it feels good.”

Luke rolled his finger back and forth over the barely-perceptible bump and watched Han being driven wild. “Are you serious?” he said. “There’s really something right here that does _that_? You’re not just tricking me?”

“It’s not a trick, I promise,” Han said through gritted teeth, struggling not to moan. “Now put another finger in.”

“I don’t know if I can. It’s really tight.”

“You can. Put some more lube on your fingers. You have to get in there and massage it, loosen it up. That’s how the guys in the holovids take those big cocks.”

Luke shrugged and gave it a try. To his surprise, it wasn’t so difficult. He got the second finger in, and rubbed like he thought Han wanted. Then he remembered the spot deep inside, and sank both fingers in as far as he could, searching for it again. Han made it quite clear when he found it, panting and groaning as he rolled his hips, trying to get more. Suddenly Luke paused, held his fingers still.

“If it’s really that good, show me,” he said.

Han was miffed that Luke had stopped, but he smiled nonetheless at this request. “You got it. Take your fingers out – _slowly!_ – and lie down, and I’ll show you.”

Luke did as he was told, and as soon as Han sat up and there was room in the bunk, he laid himself down on his back and spread his legs, just as Han had done. Han’s stomach flipped at the sight of it; he’d seen the kid eager before, but not like this. He concentrated on going slow for this, on using just a little too much lube, on generally acting like this was Luke’s first time doing this, because it was.

When the first finger slipped inside, Luke cooed and raised his hips for more. Han was certain that had more to do with anticipation than actual pleasure, and continued with just the one, until Luke was truly begging. Then, he pulled out, grabbed Luke’s behind, and hauled it into his lap. Luke happily raised his legs up higher, giving Han an unobstructed view and easy access. With one hand, Han stroked Luke’s beautiful pink cock, and with the other sank two fingers into his quivering hole. Luke’s breathing became harsh and erratic, each exhalation an alarmed grunt, as Han found his sweet spot and rubbed it continuously.

Luke’s knees were over his chest, his toes curling, and Han considered for a moment at how at this point he could just pull his fingers out, sit Luke right on his cock, pump him hard, and shoot his load, and Luke probably wouldn’t object.

But that’s not what he’d promised Luke he’d do. So instead, when Luke was delirious with pleasure and pleading to feel more inside him, Han retrieved the toy, slicked it up, and nudged the blunt end against Luke’s hole.

“Open up a little more for me, sweetheart, okay?”

Han had done a good job getting Luke ready, and easily fed the first few inches into him. Luke groaned at the unfamiliar girth as Han pushed, but continued to wiggle to get more of it inside him. Seeing it disappear into Luke’s body sent a little pulse through Han’s cock. When he stopped, Luke howled in protest, and a tear escaped from the corner of each eye.

“ _Shh_ , now it’s my turn,” Han said, and Luke forgot his exquisite agony for a moment and lifted his head to watch what happened next.

It took some maneuvering, and a little bit of ordering Luke around, but eventually Han fixed it so that he and Luke both had room to recline in the bunk, their legs splayed and tangled each over the other’s. Only now did Han notice how sweaty they both already were, their skin tacky and sticking wherever they touched.

Han had a hell of a time just getting a grip on the free end of the toy; both his hands were slick with lube, and Luke was squirming so much, Han had to make several tries before he could get the thing aimed properly at himself. The moment he felt it slide over the little dip of his hole, he bore down and shoved the tip inside.

Once it was firmly anchored, he relaxed, and tried to just get used to the feel of it inside him. Luke, however, was rocking back and forth, fussing over it and moving it around, pushing and making Han take more of it. Han twitched with shocks of pleasure as it bumped his prostate, over and over. Finally, he gave up on having five mere seconds to collect himself, and just went with it. He relaxed his hole and pushed his hips downward, to take more of it in, then clamped down hard and kept thrusting downwards, to push more of it into Luke.

Luke cried out sharply, and Han looked up just in time to see him ejaculating powerfully over his own belly. The shock of it just made Han giggle. “Wow, kid, I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Luke squeaked, “It’s okay.”

Han propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at Luke, dazed and limp. He thought that now that the kid was still, he might have a chance to catch his breath, but the slightest movement made by either of them still resonated through both their bodies. Even when Luke stopped twitching, his mere breathing moved the toy inside both them.

Han had never felt more deeply and thoroughly connected to another person before. It was so intense, had been so intense for so long now, he felt he couldn’t stand it any longer. Not to mention, Luke was probably feeling even more overworked and sensitive than him right now. Han gripped his cock and began to jerk off, more gently and tentatively than he ever had in his life. Even the movement of his hand was resulting in unbearable sensations inside him.

He worked at himself for a while, until the more familiar good feeling helped him get used to what was going on deep inside him, and he began to roll his hips, trying to get the toy to just the right place. It wasn’t until Luke groaned that Han realized the effect it was also having on him. He tilted his head to look at Luke, and found that he was jerking off too, his cock standing up stiff once more. He should have known the kid would be ready again that quickly. As they both spiraled out of control, they pushed themselves against each other, until not an inch of the toy remained visible. They ground themselves together, still seeking more, approaching a release that they both craved desperately, even though they feared the intensity. When Han began to feel the inevitability of it, he hollered so loudly, it echoed off the walls. His body seemed pierced by thousands of shards of pleasure, and he bucked wildly, which made Luke scream. He shot his load across his chest, plentiful but almost clear.

Briefly, distantly, he wished he had the wherewithal to lift his head she he could have a better view of Luke coming, so he could see how much the kid could produce on his second one, but he also anticipated that he would be able to find out at some future time.

They collapsed in a heap of overworked limbs, damp skin, sweat, and semen, and lolling on the mattress, all they could see were the hills and valleys of each other’s glistening flesh.

“We’ve got to get this thing out of us,” Han croaked.

“Do I have to move, or assist in any way?” Luke asked. “Because contributing absolutely nothing is about all I can manage right now.”

Han sat up with a grunt. “Alright, brace yourself, kid, it’s coming out.” Grabbing the thing in the middle, he wiggled and shifted until it slid out of him, provoking a gasp. Then he tugged on Luke’s end, and Luke whined and flailed until it was completely out.

Han tossed it onto the floor, ready to not look at it or think about it for a long while.

“An apology may be in order,” he said. “That was maybe kind of a lot to deal with, your first time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke said hoarsely. “I know I had a lot of questions about it, and I can tell you that this absolutely answered all of them. So thanks.”

Han reached over and patted Luke’s thigh, or what he was fairly sure was Luke’s thigh, as he couldn’t bear to lift his head to face that direction. “Any time, kid,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this kind of nonsense


End file.
